<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sticky Summer Evening by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898569">Sticky Summer Evening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lust Install [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Furry (Fandom), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed BlowJob, F/M, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Furry, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Outdoor Sex, Possession, Sexy/Slutty Clothes, Succubi &amp; Incubi, Vaginal Fingering, Work-Out Clothes, blowjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Running through the park is pretty safe unless a wild digital succubus invades your phone. Never a simple evening run, huh?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lust Install [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sticky Summer Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there beautiful, thanks for feeling a bit devilish!</p><p>I have plans to continue this story, so keep an eye out!</p><p>Drop a Kudos, comment, or request. (ﾉ･_-)☆</p><p>Ask me a question on CuriousCat!<br/>https://curiouscat.qa/kravshaw</p><p>I do commissions and also a prostitute on the Primal Hub Server in FF14! Check me out at:<br/>https://kokoforhire.carrd.co/</p><p>どうも!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soft tranquil sounds of the outdoors float throughout the wind’s slow drift through an otherwise busy city park. Scattered citizens go about their business while the sun is still scantily pinned in the sky. The hustle and bustle of city life echo through the park, just barely reaching the innermost center. A raised small gazebo stands isolated in the middle of the plaza surrounded by a small yet dense treeline.</p><p>Standing alone in the structure was a single figure. His tight-fitting athletic outfit clung to his muscular and sweaty body. Chestnut fur hugged his body, with a bushy tail swinging between his legs. Sharp canine facial features set him apart from the average rabble that roamed the streets. He clung to a large blue water bottle in his right hand, leaning onto the creaky wooden railing. Gazing into his phone he typed away with his left hand with some form of classic pop hits from years past pumping through his earbuds.</p><p>The blue light illuminated his face in the approaching dusk. A chilling breeze brushed against his legs, shivering in response he instinctively looked around. That chill he felt didn’t match the somewhat warm autumn air. Like a snake, the chill slithered across his torso, almost feeling as if this odd air wasn’t normal. Taking one final look around, he took a few quick steps toward the stairs of the sizable pavilion. His left hand became ice-cold, he paused to give it a once over. The light of the phone flickered and his music came to an abrupt pause.</p><p>Quickening his pace, he looked at his flickering phone. The blue background of the music app faded to an off grey as an ominous symbol appeared in the center of the screen. The man squinted at the image which displayed a large purple heart made of thorns. His erect ears felt the same pins and needles as his hand, as a shiver ran down his spine.</p><p>A small electronic instrumental track played quietly through his headphones.</p><p>“Hey there, stud. Wanna have some fun?” a high silvery voice whispered.</p><p>An overwhelming sense of dread overtook the man. Leaning against the handrail he slumped over in pain. Heat replaced the cold across his body. His chest felt heavy and hot, his legs became weak and shaky. He dropped his belongings as he braced his hand on his knee. Oddly, he thought his legs were smaller. Opening his eyes he stared at his legs. A small feminine hand cupped his knee. The thigh above was shifting and changing before his eyes. Its lean muscular appearance decreased, its tone weaker and its size slightly thicken.</p><p>Heavy gasps escaped as the hot chill crept from his spine. Almost like hands, the chill gripped his neck.</p><p>“You seem about my size,” the voice taunted.</p><p>“Someone, help!” he croaked in an ambiguous voice.</p><p>He braced himself one more time, closing his eyes. Opening them again, his dread was realized. Peering down at his chest was a pair of ample breasts pulling his shirt tight against his fur. The chill crept up from his thighs toward his groin and upward. A warm pleasurable feeling washed over his lower half. A soft moan broke from his lips. His hips expanded as the elastic of the blue athletic shorts ripped and conformed to his new form.</p><p>“Alright, sweetie, I think you’re ready,” the feminine voice affirmed.</p><p>A swift shock shot through his earbuds. Traveling downward, his whole body shuddered as the chill met the shock. He felt himself drift out of consciousness.</p><p>He blinked groggily, grasping his sore jaw. Panicking he looked down to see himself floating roughly four feet from the wooden structure below. In his panic, he looked at his transparent ghostly limbs. Taking a moment, he placed his ethereal hand through his chest. Scanning his surroundings he found a toned yet curvy woman collapsed on the stairs of the gazebo. He struggled for a second but found that he could glide around in his new form.</p><p>The woman sprang up energetically. Her satiny fur gleamed in the orange rays of the setting sun. An oversized and familiar blue athletic outfit hung oddly off her body. She turned around to the man’s specter with a bright smile across her canine face. Her features were soft and slightly chubby, the hair of her head was trimmed short in the back and fell to two daggerlike points on both sides of her chin, the tips dyed golden blonde about 1-2 inches.</p><p>“Hey there, stud! Thanks for the lift. I haven’t gotten out in so long!” the woman groaned, stretching her arms.</p><p>The ghost stared blankly at the woman.</p><p>“That’s my- what did you- what the hell is going on?” The ghost yelled making swift hand gestures. </p><p>“Ah, I should explain. You see, stud-”</p><p>“Don’t ‘stud’ me! My name is Alex and that is my body! Right?” The ghost argued.</p><p>Shifting her weight to one side, the woman smiled and picked up the dropped phone and water bottle. She pulled the earbuds out of her ears before taking a large gulp of the water bottle.</p><p>“Oh, goddess. Water never tasted so good!” The woman sang.</p><p>“Will you just tell me what’s going on?” Alex pleaded.</p><p>“Fine. My name is Ila, I’m a Sha’sa. Your kind usually calls me a succubus though.” She said, giving a cheeky wink.</p><p>Alex attempted to take a step back, however, he was floating.</p><p>“I come out every so often to get some energy and some fun of course.”</p><p>“Isn’t a succubus supposed to be female? Then why choose me instead of a girl?”</p><p>“I can only go so long without food, sweetie. You were just unlucky.”</p><p>Swift footfalls approach the hidden pavilion. Ila took a deep breath before closing her eyes. She placed the water bottle on the handrail beside her and snapped her fingers. The tattered outfit shifted and shriveled. The loose athletic shirt rose upward toward her bust. The spandex morphed around her form, becoming a tight sports bra. The straps snaked around her shoulders, forming an X before connecting back to its base. The color faded from a dull blue to a bright yellow, the under band and trim becoming an onyx. The torn compression shorts pulled themselves toward her crotch. The shorts became a pair of small scandalous spandex shorts that clung to her earthen fur, its color matching her top. Her small blue sneakers became slimmer and sleeker as well as matching her yellow and black aesthetic.</p><p>A short overweight feline man, looking to be in his mid-40s, came running up to the torrid woman in dismay. Dull grey fur seemed to absorb light and a pungent musk radiated about him. His stubby legs gave him a sense of incompetence. He wore the facade of an office worker on his way home, his dress shirt and pants were slightly ajar and his red tie loosened a fair amount. Eyeing the gazebo behind her, the man gave a worried expression as he panted slightly.</p><p>“Did you hear someone call for help, miss?” The cat asked in a husky voice.</p><p>Alex floated over to the man in a hurry, frantically making gestures and attempting to speak to him. However, his gaze did not meet Alex, only the woman in front of him. A smirk overtook the succubus. Ila gave a sly wink to Alex before falling to her knees.</p><p>“Oh, goddess! It was I, mister! Thank goodness you found me!” Ila feigned draping the back of her hand over her forehead.</p><p>Alex looked at her, not sure if he was angry that his body was snatched from him, or nauseous from Ila’s horrid acting.</p><p>“My studly, savior!” Ila said as Alex scoffed, “I have come into heat and cannot make it home!”</p><p>The middle-aged cat’s face turned red, his eyes growing large.</p><p>“Oh… That is a problem. Do you w-”</p><p>“I want you to take care of my problem. Can you do that for me, my tiger?” Ila batted her eyelashes.</p><p>Alex’s eyes widened, his crossed arms falling to his sides.</p><p>“Wait... What?” Alex screamed.</p><p>Placing the phone onto the soft grass to her side, the woman clutched his stiff shirt collar, pulling them to a similar height. The demoness felt the man’s body exuding a warm aura. Her exposed stomach rubbed against his dress pants, feeling a small bump pressing against her navel. Pulling his head to hers, Ila forced their lips together. His thick saliva flowed into her mouth. The sensation readying her nethers for action.</p><p>	Ila’s grasp released the man’s collar, their kiss broken. They snapped back to their very un-neutral positions. A small trail of dust and dirt cloud from the canine’s bushy tail sweeping the ground in excitement. Steady and concentrated, Ila’s hands fiddle with the man’s pants. Alex floats frantically between the duo, attempting to push Ila’s hands off of the man prize.</p><p>	“Hey! Stop! That’s still my body, bitch!” Alex bellowed, ethereal hands phasing through his new feminine hands.</p><p>	With a firm ‘POP’ the button of the man’s pants flung open. Ila’s tongue brushed her lips, a faint sparkle of red magic overtook them. In the blink of an eye, her lips became full and perky. The man’s khaki slacks fell to his knees, his bark blue briefs exposed. Leaning forward, the demoness rubbed her face against the briefs hiding the stiff bump underneath. Its musk radiated around her, filling her head with sweet desires she so craved.</p><p>	Alex, still attempting to swipe at his hijacked body, finding little ground gained in his trials. He was forced to watch as another used his body for her own ploys.</p><p>	“I want to taste it, dear!” Ila cooed seductively.</p><p>	Alex couldn’t tell who that was targeted towards and slumped over attempting to look away. Slender fingers peel back the briefs as a stubby yet wide member flopped onto her shoulder, small strands of sinful juices leaking onto her fur.</p><p>	“Oh, please suck it,” the man mumbled, frantically looking around over his shoulders.</p><p>	Ila obliged his demand with a confident nod. Her left hand grasped the shaft, nearly covering it from top to bottom. Opening her mouth, Ila blew hot air onto the head in a teasing motion. The man groaned in anticipation, running his hands through her lustrous hair. The torrid canine took all of the stranger’s cock into her mouth. The rod tasted musky as it smelled, no doubt from a long day at the office. Its large girth felt as if Ila’s mouth was close to splitting open. But, she continued. Spinning and twirling her tongue around the mast as best she could, Ila sucked and pumped. Her goal was the sweet life energy that lies beneath.</p><p>	“Oooooooh, you're a pro, no doubt!” the man declared slightly slurring his words.</p><p>	The ghost’s mouth was forced open, feeling a large object being forced into his maw. Small globs of a salty substance seeped onto the back of his tongue. He gagged as it thrust in and out of his wet mouth. An unknown feeling tingled down his crotch. Something beckoned as if his groin was trying to connect to something or someone. He surmised his ghostly form was betraying him as he became aroused. </p><p>Alex turned around to look at the lewd duo. His hands attempting to bat whatever was near his mouth away. Ila performing a lewd act on her prey distracted the specter from her other actions. Alex felt something enter his crotch, panicked he held his lap. An eldritch feeling pulsed through him.</p><p>	Ila’s right hand was lost in between her thighs. A small hole punched by her nail gave an opening for her lewd action. Pumping in and out, her fingers massaged the pink entrance below. Alex’s ghostly knees buckled in response. The demon kept her assault steady, pumping and pumping the man for his tasty filling.</p><p>	“Hei! W- Wha awe you doing oou me?” Alex muttered in a panicked and muffled tone.</p><p>	The specter knew exactly what was happening and what he was feeling. Ila pumped her head back and forth, taking all of the man into her. Her soft moans were muffled under the groans and grunts of the feline office worker. Arching her back she dug deeper into her pussy, picking up her pace in both mouth and fingers.</p><p>	“Dear! I’m- about to-” The stranger cried out, his legs shaking violently.</p><p>	The feline’s cock twitched in Ila’s mouth, her body eagerly awaiting the energy the man was about to give her. Alex’s eyes rolled back, lost in the pleasure of a pussy as his ghostly mouth was fucked. The man’s whole body tensed, hunching over her, the man gripped the sides of her head. Tugging her to his base, her mouth completely filled with his meat. A moment of dread filled the air as both Alex and Ila’s mouths braced for the thick cock’s base. A torrent of thick sinful juices flowed down Ila’s throat, the man groaning in pleasure. The ghost gagged at the taste and feel of the man’s spunk in his mouth.</p><p>	Fingers loosened as the man’s eyes grew heavy. Stumbling back, the man pulled his dick from Alex’s former jaw. The stranger fell onto the soft grass behind him, pants around his knees, and tool wet with sin. Ila takes a moment, covering her mouth with her left hand and finishing with a satisfying gulp. Turning to Alex’s spectral form she giggles giving him a wink.</p><p>	“Tasty!” Ila taunts.</p><p>	Alex recovered his composure as the thick fluid left his mouth. Blinking hazily his gaze met Ila’s. Her irises flickered with faint pink energy. His ethereal hand clutched his head.</p><p>	“Ila… What did you do?” Alex coughed.</p><p>She stands from her knees, the small hole in her athletic shorts wiggle and repairs itself before the eye. Stretching one final time, Ila picks up her phone and water bottle from the grass. </p><p>“Having a nice snack, dear~” she chuckled.</p><p>“Does that mean he’s-”</p><p>Alex flew toward the fallen stranger with a scared look across his face. He remembered hearing that succubi kill their victims, however, upon inspection the man was still alive. The feline’s eyes were closed, breathing heavily, but still alive.</p><p>	The ethereal Alex turned his attention to his now stolen body and its snatcher.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>